Remnant Reversal
by Darius Blake
Summary: A RWBY au where the sides have been swapped. Join young Huntsman, Roman Torchwick as he fights Grimm while uncovering the secret of Ozpin and his League of Chaos.
1. RMEN Vol1 Ep1: Roman Torchwick

_From Dust till Dawn, Downtown Vale. 23:30 02/05/2020._

A young man by the name of Roman Torchwick stood, thumbing through a catalogue of weapon parts at the back of the shop.

A woman in a red cloak stormed in, followed by a group of men in crisp white suits. She smiled smoothly and leant on the counter, the muffled sound of music emanating from a pair of headphones around her neck. Clicking it off, she turned to the Shopkeeper. "Do you have any idea how long it takes to find a Dust shop that's still open this late at night?" One of the goons in suits cracked his knuckles menacingly.

The shopkeeper paled visibly. "P-please! Just take my Lien and leave!"

The woman chuckled "Calm down, we're not here for money, old man." She turned to the henchmen "Grab the Dust." A black metal case was opened on the counter and each of the suits retrieved a cylinder. They proceeded to drain the tanks mounted on the walls. The ginger haired youth emerged from an aisle, looks up to see the carnage and slowly turns back down the aisle.

One of the Henchmen spotted him and followed. "Alright kid, put your hands where I can see 'em." He received no response. "Hey, I said hands in the air!"

Roman complied, his back still towards the Mook in the Suit.

"Good… Now turn to face me."

The youth turned, revealing an open lighter in one hand and a crimson crystal in the other the flame causing the gem to glow with heat. He smirks. "Boom…" he threw the smoking crystal and ducked.

* * *

The henchman flailed madly as, with his white suit on fire, he hurled himself through the window. His pistol lay abandoned on the floor. The henchmen turned to stare down the aisle. The woman in red rolled her eyes, "Well? _DEAL WITH HIM_!"

Roman ducked right into the next aisle, drawing his cane and grabbing a bag of Frost dust. Tearing the bag open and throwing down a handful of the blue white powder, he sidestepped as three of the mercenaries slid past him. A fourth received a sharp blow to the head from the cane handle. Goons number five and six got a blast of freezing air to the face before a block of ice encased them from the waist up.

"You were worth _clearly_ worth my hard earned Lien." The woman sighed. "Well, Gingersnap, I'd love to stay and chat… but I really gotta dash." With that she grinned and scattered as a stream of rose petals, the red blur vanishing into the cool air of the autumn night.

Roman stared after her. "Thanks for the dust." He muttered before tossing a 10 lien card down on to the counter with a sigh and dashed after her. Scanning the streets for any sign of the red cloaked figure, he saw her red trail zip across the sky to a nearby rooftop. Focusing his energy he blinked across the street to the roof just across from the thief. "Hey!"

"Damn kid, you need to stop charging into situations you can't see the full extent of." A Bullhead rises up and opens the hatch. "You just don't know what you're getting into. End of the line, Gingersnap." She drew her Scythe and fired at him, the recoil launching herself into the craft. Roman Blinked across and fired a volley of shots at the woman who dodged neatly to the side. She was about to fire a final shot when a lithe figure of sprang into view.

"We got a Huntsman!"

From the cockpit a metallic figure stood and walks to the hatch. A hefty looking gun in his hand, he steadied himself and then fired as the cloaked woman took the controls.

The huntsman hurled Roman aside and launched himself onto the Bullhead, even as the hatch began to close. His claw like blades sink into the metal. He scuttled along the bullhead like an insect, smashing the glass of the cockpit and eliciting a startled yelp from the hooded pilot. She yanked at the controls and sent the Huntsman flying, leaving him sprawled on the rooftop bellow. Roman helped the man up as the bullhead turned to fly away. The tall thin man dusted himself off and scowled after the departing ship. He paused, gave an indignant huff and then turned to face the young man behind him. "Yes?"

"You saved my life." Roman stared at him in awe "…Can I have your Autograph."

The figure seamed to consider it, his head cocked to one side. Then his face split into a wide smile and, with a jovial chuckle, he said, "Nope."

* * *

The Huntsman drummed his fingers on the desk. "Listen, I admire your guts, kid. Really, I do. But you're what, 16?"

"15." Roman mumbles.

"Damn... Look, ah... Roman, was it?" A nod of confirmation. "Right, Roman. My advice would be keep your head down, keep training and apply to get into a Hunter Academy in two years... I work at Beacon, I could put in a good word for you. What do ya say?"

"Yes sir."

"Less of the Sir. I'm not your teacher yet." He laughs and holds out a hand. "The name's Tyrian Callows. And it has been a pleasure to meet you, Roman. See you in 2 years?"

"Yes, mister Callows."

* * *

Months later, an envelope came. Inside was a prospectus for Beacon Academy. And tucked into the front cover was a Photograph of a group of Huntsmen, signed T Callows .


	2. RMEN Vol1 Ep2: Initiation

Hunters Fountain, Beacon Campus. 14:30 09/05/2022.

Roman reached into his coat pocket, drawing out a battered photograph. He grins as his thumb traces over the signature, _T. Callows_. Folding the picture and putting it back in his pocket, he strides after the crowd. He hadn't taken two steps when a boy with silver hair barrelled into him at high speed, sending him flying.

"MERCURY!" a feminine voice came from the mass of students. The boy, evidently 'Mercury', ran on followed by a girl with mint green hair. Dusting himself off, Roman continued his walk to the auditorium. Students file into the hall, facing the stage where a hologram of a silver haired woman stands. "Greetings students. My name, as you are no doubt aware, is Salem. You have travelled here today, seeking knowledge, looking to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And yet I look amongst you, and I see boisterous and alarmingly well-armed children, naïve as to the demands of the path you plan to walk. You believe that trying to do the right thing is good enough… but if you learn nothing else, your time at this school should show you that Action, while I fine thing, can only do so much. Without knowledge, all the courage and strength in the world is worthless. Tomorrow you will face Initiation. Pass… and you will join the ranks of great hunters who have passed through these hallowed halls." She stared out at the students. "Fail…. and I cannot guarantee you'll leave us alive. So… It would be in your best interests to be well rested. You are to report to Beacon Cliffs at Sunrise."

* * *

The students fidgeted nervously on their launch pads as Tyrian paced in front of them.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and now, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest. I'm sure that many of you have heard stories about our methods for the assignment of teams. Allow us to put such inquiries to rest. Each of you will be given teammates here and now and you will work as a unit for the rest of your four years at this glorious institute of higher learning. As such... I'd recommend trying to get paired with someone with whom you can work well." Tyrian ceased his pacing and grinned "However, that may be a bit difficult as your partner is who ever you make eye contact with first." He waited for this to sink in then resumed his pacing. "As pairs, make your way north, toward the forest temple to collect an Artifact. From there, it's a simple matter of making it back to the Cliffs before sundown. You will meet opposition along the way. Either you destroy anything and everything in your path... or you die. Any question? No? OK!"

One by one the platforms fliped up, catapulting the students skyward. "HAPPY LANDINGS, KIDS!"

* * *

Roman landed and skidded to a halt. Scanning his surroundings, he saw a beaten dirt track. "Well... that's convenient..." he ran a hand through his ginger hair and set off, oblivious to the mismatched eyes that watched from the shadows.

* * *

Mercury kicked from tree to tree, the recoil of his mechanical limbs blowing branches of as he sped by. Dropping to the ground with a roll, her cupped his hands to his mouth. "EMERALD? COME OUT... I KNOW YOU'RE HERE, EM!"

A pair of red eyes glared out of the undergrowth. "Are you trying to attract Grimm?" She hissed, dropping the illusion. "How did you even know where I was?"

He shrugged nonchalantly, " _I felt a great disturbance in the Force..._ "

"You're quoting Auburn-Wan Kanopi? Really?"

"Hey, those films are classics."

She rolled her eyes as they left the clearing. "Classic examples of bad movies." She paused, "So... Partners?"

"As always, Em."

* * *

Roman pressed onward. Rustling in the Trees. He quickened his pace. A flash of black and red passed by in the shadows. He drew his cane. The rustling grew closer and then...

"HI!" a chipper voice called.

Roman lowered his arms slowly. A petite girl was stood in front of him, a blade tipped parasol pointed at his neck. "Ah... Hello?" The girl was still. Unblinking. Roman stepped back and the image shattered like glass.

"So... You're my partner?" The voice came from behind him. Roman turned to see the girls, staring at him with her mismatched eyes.

"And you are an annoying brat. Isn't there a minimum height to join the hunters unions?"

"Rude."

Roman grinned. "I like you already short-stack. Don't suppose you know where the temple is?"

"About 3 miles north east of here. Name's Neo, by the way. Neo Politan."

"Sweet." Roman chuckled at his own joke. "I'm Roman."

* * *

Emerald was lost. And she knew it. But she'd sooner be thrown to the Beowolves than give Mercury another thing to gloat over. Mercury, to his credit, was trying not to laugh at her. He wasn't having much success, but he was trying.

"I think it's..." a Roar pierced the air, "...That way?"

The masked face of a Grimm skidded into the dirt infront of her. As the shadowy creature dissolved, a Red sword was resheathed. "The temple is that way, actually."

A slender boy with a pair of horns hidden in his messy hair was grinning at her. His partner, a veritable man-mountain, hung back with hand resting on the hilt of his weapon.

"Uhhhh... thank you?"


	3. RMEN Vol1 Ep3: Not out of the woods yet

Roman stared at the pillars. Or rather what was on them.

"Chess pieces."

"Yup." Neo nodded.

"Why are they chess pieces?"

"How should I know?"

"... Good point." He paused. "So which one should we grab?"

"Again, How should I know?"

"Just pick one."

She sighed "... Fine. I choose... Black Queen?"

"Was that a statement or a question? A little conviction wouldn't hurt." Roman went to pick it up then paused.

"What?"

"What if it's boobytrapped?"

"What kind of school boobytraps the entrance exam?" She groaned.

"I don't know, maybe the kind that throws students off a fucking cliff?"

She rolled her eyes, marched over and swiped the statuette from the pedestal. She gave Roman a look that seemed to say _See, ya big wuss? Nothing happened_.

Then it happened.

With the sickening groaning of stone expanding, a chunk of the hillside peeled away as something ancient and angry peeled itself free of the landscape.

* * *

"I'm Adam, by the way. You?"

"Emerald. And the Snarky asshole over there is Mercury."

"'Sup?" Mercury nodded in greeting.

Adam returned the gesture, then froze. He turned to his partner. "Hey Redmont, you hear that?"

The mountainous figure nodded and dropped to one knee, hand splayed on the ground. "One Grimm, really large, headed south towards us. Lots of legs."

"Shit."

* * *

"FUCK!" Roman blinked to the side, dragging Neo out of the path of the Monster that had, until recently, been a passive chunk of hill side. Two large pincers snapped impatiently as the creature looked around for it's escaped prey. It stalk eyes locked onto them and in barreled sideways toward them.

* * *

"How close, Redmont?"

"Half a mile and closing fast." the figure responded, drawing his weapon.

Emerald raised an eyebrow. "Hey, guys... Do you hear that?"

"What, the sound of tree's being uprooted or the sound of my knees knocking together?"

"Can it, Merc. It sounds more like..."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The trees parted as a hulking crustacean plowed into the clearing, bucking a pair of disheveled looking figures off it's back.

"That's a Carcinox." Redmont muttered dumbly as the giant Crab slammed its pincers into the ground. "A class three Grimm. We can't fight that."

"We've got to." Adam replied unsheathing his sword.

"Or..." Came a voice from behind them. "We could run. That thing cleared a path straight to the temple. That's our objective, not fighting Crabsticks here."

"Who are you?" Mercury frowned at the ginger haired figure that was dusting himself off.

Roman shoved him aside as a pincer swiped toward his head. "The guy that just saved your life, dipshit." He smiled darkly, "Now, if you value the fact you're still in possession of a head, you'll run."

They set off at a run, sprinting back along the newly cleared path.

* * *

"I think we lost it." Mercury called, staring at the opening in the tree line.

Emerald whirled to face the gap in the treeline. "How? Wasn't it a straight path?"

"Just shut up and pick a chess piece and get out." Roman groaned. "Has everyone got one? Good now lets move before..."

The Forest shook. The wrenching sound of trees being uprooted echoed as the 20 tonne beast careered into the clearing.

"Of course. Fine big guy, you want to go?" Roman's face split into a manic grin. "... Then let's _Dance_!"

* * *

"He's gonna get himself Killed." Neo muttered. Turning to the others she drew herself up to her full 5'1" height. "Ok, we need to do something about it's claws. Adam, Redmont; you both have swords, right? Do you reckon you could do something about those pincers?" The pair nod and set of toward the Crab. "Emerald, Mercury; can you try to cripple its legs?"

"What about you?" Mercury asked, cocking his head to the side.

The young huntress sighed, suddenly seeming so much smaller. "I'm going to stop my partner letting himself be killed on our first assignment, I guess? Now, don't you two have some legs to break?"

* * *

"THIS WAS A BAD IDEA!" Roman was blinking about wildly, dodging the creature's attempts at striking him. "SHITSHITSHIT!" He rolled out from the creatures path and looked for a place the Grimm couldn't reach. In a moment of clarity, his eyes fell on the Grimm's back. Its segmented limbs couldn't touch the center of its own carapace. Marshaling all his strength for one last blast of his semblance, he blinked once more toward the creature. He landed just as a wrecking ball like force connected with one of the Crustacean's legs.

* * *

"Oooooh... That had to hurt." Mercury grinned as his partner swung around a second time, the chain of her connecting them as she brought him to bear on another of the giant crab's limbs. He focused, bracing for impact. His cybernetic legs cushioned the blow even as his boots coupled the impact with twin shotgun bursts of force. He dropped to the ground and took out a third leg with a sliding tackle and a quick look at Emerald confirmed she was making short work of the fourth. Down to half of its legs, the crustacean stumbled madly. Neo looked up from her efforts to distracts the creature to see Melodic Cudgel skittering of the edge of the Crab's back.

"Roman!" as a blur of pink and brown, she vaulted over Mercury's shoulders, swiping up the fallen cane.

* * *

Roman staggered as the impact of two sword severing the pincers shook the shell beneath his feet. He felt the ground move from under him in a flurry of carapace and pain. He scrabled and slipped of the Grimm's back and fell, sprawled on the rock beneath its foaming mandibles. He closed his eyes and waited for the blackness to claim him.

"You are going to get yourself killed, you know?"

He cracked open one eye. The Grimm was still bearing down on him, but it's stalk eyes were gone. In their place, two nubs, venting black smog. And through the haze steped a short, lithe figure. As the smoke cleared, Neo held out his cane, "Want to do the honors?"

"Gladly" He stood up and, leaning on his cane, hobbled over to the now crippled Grimm. Jamming the weapon's barrel into the Grimm's frothing maw, he pulled the trigger. The pitch black body of the Grimm quickly evaporated leaving only the bone-white armor which soon fell to dust as well. "Nothing quite like a little Ultraviolence."

* * *

"Adam Taurus, Corsak Albain, Ilia Amitola, Redmont Banesaw. You selected the Black Knight pieces. You shall work together for the next four years as Team TAAR, lead by Adam Taurus."

And then it was their turn. They took the stage and saw Tyrian reading from his Scroll as, from the back of the stage, the holographic image of Salem watched intently.

"Roman Torchwick, Mercury Black, Emerald Sustrai, Neo Politain. You selected the Black Royal pieces. You shall work together for the next four years as Team RMEN, lead by Roman Torchwick." Tyrian grinned, "Good luck, kid."


	4. RMEN Vol1 Ep4: Practical Lessons

The voice of Dr Merlot echoed around the lecture theater. "Monsters! Demons! Prowlers of the night! Yes, you all instinctively knew I was referring to the creatures of Grimm. It is hardwired into every single human to fear the Grimm. It is what drives us to live another day, yet that same fear is what draws them towards us."

The members of RMEN, seated on the front row, stared at the labcoat-clad Huntsman in varying stages of interest;Roman sat ramrod straight, Mercury barely paying attention, Emerald is idly taking notes, and Neo slumped with her head propped in her hand as she takes a quick nap until she is woken back up by the Scientist thumping a beat up projector with his metal hand.

"Now, you should all, as aspiring young Huntsmen and Hunteresses, be able to recognise at least some of the various Grimm on sight... Who can identify this creature?" A twisted, Scorpion like creature flashed up on screen.

Across the room, Redmont raised his hand. Merlot nodded for him to speak. "Deathstalker, Sir."

"Good. Now this?" The image of a twin headed serpent came into focus. Again, Redmont's hand was up in seconds. "Yes?"

"King Taijtu."

"And this one?" Merlot fixed the boy with an unyeilding stare, his mechanical eye locked onto the boy as the image on screen shifted once more, showing a large Frog like form.

"Amphabrax."

Merlot raised one bushy eyebrow and smiled, His mouth a crooked mess of nicotine yellow. "And what links all three of these Grimm?"

Redmont looked taken aback. He searched mentally, but Roman could see him coming up blank.

"Too slow." Merlot sighed. "In a combat situation, you'd have just found out the hard way that the answer was their primary method of attack. Each produces a Paralyzing neurotoxin unlike any found in nature. It is hard to harvest for obvious reasons. Merely a scratch from a Deathstalker sting can cause numbness and then potentially permanent nerve damage even if the skin is not broken. A full sting to an auraless target is nearly always fatal. Merely touching the skin of an Amphabrax will cause the nerves in that area to die after 3 hours of mind-numbing pain... if you actually live that long. The venom of a King Taijtu can kill three men with a single drop."

He continued with the lecture, but Roman's attention had shifted. His mind, no longer on the lesson was on the Huntsman's passing comment on the difficulty of extracting the toxin. What use could such venom have? Why would anyone even want to harvest it?

"Ah, Master Torchwick, you seem _very_ focused," The scientist's voice dripped with sarcasm, "Perhaps _You_ would like to demonstrate proper method of dealing with a venomous Grimm?" Roman oppened his mouth to protest. "Oh no, I _insist_."

* * *

Roman stood at the front of the class, his weapon drawn, eyes fixed on a large crate. It was bucking wildly under the senior Huntsman's mechanical grip. He reached for the bolt securing the lid on the cage.

"Alright!" His grin widened, showing those nicotine stained teeth. "The practical part of your lesson begins... now!"

The professor flips the bolt across and releases the Grimm inside, a long arm snaking out with Golden hands and taloned fingers scratching at the floor. The creature dragged itself into the light and, before Roman got a good look at it, it had already pounced.

Merlot's crooked grin was grating on Roman's last nerve as he serched for the creature. "Ha-ha! Wasn't expecting _that_ , were you?"

"Roman! Behind you!" Neo called.

He spun, seeing the ape-like Grimm hanging from a light fixture. He fired a single shot at the creature, a single shot glancing off its armoured mask. It screeched and climbed higher into the shadows above the light fitting.

"Keeping it at a distance. Good choice for such a venomous Grimm. But be careful you don't loose sight of it. It will delight in catching you unawares!

"Come on, Roman, kick its ass!"

Roman turned to fix Neo with a withering glare, only for the Grimm to drop from the ceiling and swat the cane from his hand. Melodic Cudgel landed just out of reach of its master, who was now defenceless against the creatures claws.

"Oh dear, master Torchwick. Without your weapon and at the mercy of a Carapuchin. How will you deal with this?"

Roman looked up just in time to see the monkey Grimm draw back its arm to slash, he used his semblance to blink out of the way just in time to avoid getting cut to ribbons and turned to watch as the Grimm struggled to remove its claws from the desk he had previously been backed against. swiping his cane as he ran, he rushes at the ape and dodges as it wrenched itself free.

"Go for the yellow parts. Those are the..."

"Venom glands, I know. Now SHUT UP! I'M DOING THIS, NOT YOU!" Roman yelled, firing a blast through the Grimms glowing yellow palm. A gout of Golden venom sprted from the wound as the creature squeal like a wounded pig. It scampered before Roman could fire a second shot, vanishing once more into the shadowy recess above the light fittings.

Neo looked taken aback by his harsh tone. Roman forced himself to ignore the hurt expression on his partners face as he dashed for the light switch. He looked at Merlot an watched the old man's puzzled face dawn with realization as he plunged the room into darkness. No longer dazzled by the lightstrips overhead, Roman could see the Grimm lit by the glow of its remaining venom gland. He took aim and fired two shots. Flipping the lights back on, he saw the Grimm dissipate in a puff of black smoke. Merlot was clapping.

"Well well... it appears I was wrong. You do know how to handle yourself against Venomous Grimm." He turned to the class. "But, regrettably, that is all that we have time for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings before Tuesday's lesson... Class dismissed!"


	5. RMEN Vol1 Ep5: Bitter Truths

"Roman!" Neo dashed after him as he stormed from the room. He whirled to face her, anger burning on his face.

"What?"

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you being so-?"

"What's wrong with me? I don't know, maybe I don't like you taking control? I'm supposed to be the leader, but you've been the one trying to take control so far!"

"What do you mean? I've only been trying to help."

"Well what if I don't want your damn help? Didn't consider that did you, Shortstack? Back in the forest, I told everyone to run. You undermined me there and you've only continued to do so!"

Neo glared at him. "Maybe you're right. Maybe I don't think you can lead us. You know why? It's not because I think you're weak. It's because you try too hard to prove you're strong."

He watched her go. "You don't know anything about me."

"Hmm... Doesn't she? She seemed rather sure in her remarks..." Tyrian hummed as he stared after the petite huntress.

"She's right, isn't she? I am trying too hard..."

"That remains to be seen. You do have a lot of pride, but I sense that it is only to protect a more fragile center."

Roman scowled at the floor "Nothing about me is fragile, ok? I'm strong, I can fight."

"You seem unsure if you are doing the right thing, or perhaps if you are doing it for the right reasons. Listen, Roman... I've made a few mistakes in my time. But I'm sure my heart was in the right place. Even Salem has made mistakes... but I would not consider your appointment to leader to be one of them." He grinned toothily. "Do you?"

* * *

Neo stormed back down the hallway and rounded a corner only to find herself face to face (or rather, face to chest) with the labcoat-clad scientist.

"Ah! Ms Politain, just who I wanted to see."

"Yes sir?"

"It's about Roman. In that fight with the Carapuchin... You were shouting instructions. Why? Do you doubt his ability?"

"Not as such..."

The Huntsman smirked. "You worry that he doesn't always have a plan? That he doesn't think about the risks?"

Neo sighed and nodded, "He's reckless, stubborn and needlessly aggressive."

"A wise man once said no plan survives contact with the enemy. Roman may simply operate differently to you. The question is, are you prepared to work under his leadership? Can you learn to trust him? Because I would seriously recommend it if you want to last the four years."

Neo frowned. And as the Huntsman walked away, she was left to wonder if she would be able to do as he had asked.

* * *

Roman seemed to deflate, his anger and angst draining away. "Maybe? I know I'm not the strongest member of my team. I've always been kinda weak. Until the night of the dust robbery, I was going to drop out of signal and get a job when I turned 17 anyway. I always ran away from fights when I could. Hell, even my semblance is just a way to dodge the blow so I can run from danger."

"But not that night? Why?"

"I don't know. I was scared, but I put on a brave face. Fake it 'til you make it, you know? I couldn't just run when It was right there.

"And yet you took my advice and applied to Beacon. And with near flawless grades, no less."

"I only knuckled down after that night. You showed me how strong a Huntsman can be. I guess I was tired of being the weakest on whatever team I was on."

"I see..." The Huntsman frowned. "You wanted people to respect you. But respect is a heavy weight on the mind of the respected."

"Yeah... Maybe I'm really not cut out to lead..."

"Being a leader is a burden you carry. Not just into battle, but constantly. And it takes a strong resolve not to just drop it. But a wise leader knows when to let others help them, if only so they can shift to better shoulder that load. So think on that, Roman. And do try to patch things up with your partner... you've got to work together for another four years."

* * *

When Neo got back to her dorm room door, Roman was already there.

"What's the matter? Lock yourself out?"

He shoots her a death glare but then softens. "No, I was actually waiting for you... I have something I need to say."

"Me too."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Ladies first. You said there was something you wanted to get something off your chest?"

"Oh, no. I'd really prefer that you go first."

Roman smirked. "One of us has to go first. Unless you want to do it together."

"Ok... on three? One, Two, Three..."

"I'm sorry." Roman and Neo blurted out. They stared at each other. Roman raised an eyebrow.

"You're sorry? Why? I'm the one who snapped at you in front of the whole class. I said some things earlier that were... uncalled for."

"I'm sorry because what I said clearly hit a nerve. We haven't known each other long enough to know what will set us off. So yeah, I'm sorry I offended you. I know you can lead us. I thought I could help. I guess I'm just not used to how you work. I just need to trust you to know what you're doing."

He stared at her. then his face split into a wry grin. He chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's nothing. I'll tell you some other time."

She scowled. "Fine. Truce?"

"Yeah, Shortstack... Truce."

"Hey! I'm not that short!"

"Whatever you say, Titch."

"Asshole."


	6. RMEN Vol1 Ep6: As the Crow flies

A crow swooped low under the sign being put up by the elderly Shopkeep of _from Dust til_ _Dawn_. "Welcome to Vale," Mercury read aloud, "Well... I sure feel happy to be here. How about you, Em? You enjoying that lovely Vytal Feeling?" He grinned impishly. _  
_

"The Vytal Festival? Oh, it is W _onderful_ , just _Grand_!" She snarked, her voice bitter.

Neo raise one eyebrow, "What's her problem?" She muttered as their green haired teammate stalked off.

Merc's grin widened. "Oh, don't mind Emmy. She's probably still sour over the Vytal Tournament four years ago. She got her ass handed to her. And in front of Madame Fall, no less. Her pride is probably still smarting."

"Mercury Black, I am warning you..."

"Remind me again why we're spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks?" He grins "Oh, right, to Observe the Competition. Sounds like _someone_ really want's to come out on top and get back into Fall's good graces."

"Ugh, Merrrrrc! I will literally pay you to shut up!"

"Awww, don't worry Emerald. I'm sure senpai will notice you, someday." Mercury smiled sweetly. He turned to Neo, "She has this massive Schoolgirl crush on Fall back when we lived under her protection in Mistral."

"You can prove nothing, Asshole!" Emerald was blushing furiously. Roman stopped suddenly to stare down a side street.

"Guys? Check this out."

* * *

"Whoa." Neo stared at the ambulance crews and police stood outside _Tukson's Book Trade_ , "What happened here?"

"Robbery, Miss." A detective answered, sighing. "I'm afraid Tukson will be unavailable to serve you for a while. Second shop to be hit this week. A month ago it was Dust, then Weapon parts... Now books? This place is turning into a jungle." He turned to his blonde partner. "Hey, Barb, go check the register... I got a funny feeling about this." _  
_

There was a pregnant pause as she searched the draw of the register. Then, "They left all the money again, Bernie." she was silent for a moment. Then she swore. She ran out, cussing a blue streak. "DUCK!" She yelled as a fire ball blew out the windows. "The hell was that? Who the fuck does that."

"Yeah, doesn't make sense. Who spends two weeks steals all the guns and ammo they can carry before deciding to pilfer 20 copies of _Third Crusade_ before rigging the place to blow?"

"I don't know... But I have this awful feeling about it. Or maybe it's those tacos we had earlier... Maybe both?"

"You thinking the Faunus Liberation Front?"

"No. I'm thinking I feel nauseous and we really don't get paid enough to stand around guessing."

"Fucking animals." Roman muttered darkly. "They'll even set upon each other if they're given chance."

"Hey, stop that Faunus!" One of the medics yelled, as the surly form of Tukson staggered free of the ambulance.

"Let me go, I need to go back. I need to get the book."

"Sir? Your shop has been blown up." The medic tried desperately to calm

"I can see that. I saw that Red cloaked Bitch laying the charges. Now let me go and get my damn book."

"Sir, you're clearly in shock." He didn't get far before a quick thinking medic re-sedated him.

As the burly faunus was carried back into the ambulance, Roman stared on. Snippets of information flashed through his mind. Dust robbery, followed by raids on Weapon parts dealers. A woman in red. And a headline from almost a month ago; Jail Break, 3 of Remnant's most dangerous criminals escape from Blackrock Prison.

"Shit..."

* * *

"So you gone from being sure it was the Fang... to believe it's the work of a Dust Thief who you had an brief encounter with two years ago? A woman who has been behind bars for over a year?" Emerald raised one jade eyebrow. Back in the dorm, Roman was drumming his fingers on the bed frame.

"Blackrock was breached just short of a month ago. It all fits. The things she stole, the cloak, the time the crime spree started. It's Her."

"Even if it _is_... What then? You don't have any Idea what your _Lady in Red_ is up to."

Roman looked thoughtful, seemingly ready to announce his plan. But then he simply shrugged "Nevermind, it was a dumb idea anyway."

Emerald rolled her eyes. "Go on," she groaned, "Let's hear it."

"No, no, it was stupid," Roman said, a smirk creeping onto his face. "I don't know why I even considered..."

"I swear to whatever gods you believe in, Roman, if you don't explain yourself..."

"We could sneak out and do a bit of snooping." He grinned.

"... You know what? I changed my mind. I was better off _not_ knowing what kind of moron is leading us."

"Fine, don't join us." Roman snorted. "But don't wait up, we may be out late."

" _WE?_ What do you mean, _WE?_ " Mercury and Neo looked sheepish. "You two _knew_ about this?"

"He promised me free ice cream." Neo mumbled, looking suitably shamefaced.

"Unbelievable."

* * *

"Ok" Roman grinned, unrolling a map. "Neo, you and I will head to the docks and ask around at the other robbed to check if they're linked. Emerald, Tukson is in Room 275 of the Eastern Vale hospital. If you can get in, you can find out what he knows, see if you can work out a motive. Merc... Sorry, you mentioned you had something?"

"Yeah. I've got some... contacts on the shady side of town that knows at least something about _anything_ that's going down in Vale. Getting information out of them shouldn't be _too_ hard..."

"Right! We'll meet back here tonight to go over what we found and work out what it means."

* * *

A Crow cawed outside, circling once before gliding off into the shattered moonlight.


	7. RMEN Vol1 Ep7: Light Reading

In the ruined parts of Vale, the sound of Mercury's boots echoed as he slowly stoles down the street and stops just outside the door bearing a twin crescent in smeared yellow paint. To the untrained eye, the rusted steel door would be just another sign that downtown Vale was falling into disrepair. But Merc's eyes were anything but untrained. He rapped on the door with knuckles that remembered the pattern before his mind. A metal grate slid back revealing pair of sharp green eyes. "Mercury?" a startled voice hissed, "What are you doing here? I thought you'd gone straight."

"I have. But, as I recall, I'm still owed a drink. "

"You know Huntsmen aren't welcome here." the Voice sighed.

"Yeah. But he'll see me. Trust me, P-Money, I got this." he flashed the redhead woman a grin.

* * *

The music from The Damocles Club gets louder as Mercury nears the dance floor. A tall blond man stood behind the bar, adjusting his cuffs as his white suited staff stocked the bottles, carried boxes, and otherwise stood around on the dance floor, until...

"Hurry, close the door - there's a Huntsman coming!" One of them yells as he and a few others try to bar the doors with their bodies.

"What are you idiots doing?!" The Barkeep yells

The Henchmen shout incoherently until an explosion knocks them to the ground and forces the doors open, revealing Mercury straightening from his kick as the smoke cleared.

"Guess who's back! Miss me, Jaune?"

He continues to smile as several weapons are pointed in his face with a multitude of angry Henchmen behind them.

"Woah woah woah, guys, c'mon. Nobody shoot. We're all friends here." Jaune quickly pulls Mercury from the baying horde. He hisses in Merc's ear. "Ok silver, you're here ...Why exactly? After I specifically said you were never to come back?"

"You owe me a drink. Plus I need information."

* * *

"Ok, Room 275, right?" Emerald muttered into her scroll. "I would like to take this oppertunity to remind you I never agreed to this."

On the other end of the line, Roman smirked, "You're there aren't you? Sounds like you're agreeing to it to me."

"How are you so sure this is the right room?" Emerald asked, keen to change the subject. The radio silence was deafening. "Y'know, I'm just gonna take your word for it."

"Good."

Emerald crept down the corridor, hiding in the shadows, until she reached the room at the end. She could see the door, but it was sealed and across the well lit bay. Emerald spotted a guard, reading a magazine at his desk. "Roman?" she hissed, "I think we have a problem."

* * *

Back at the Club, Jaune puts down his glass as he sat behind the bar, the meager protection of the beer pumps separating him from his interrogator. "I don't know anything, kid. Now please leave."

"How can you not know? Three of Remnants most wanted escaped a maximum security prison of the shores of Atlas and the best connected man in Vale doesn't know how? Don't play dumb, Jaune. You manage well enough without trying. I know that two of those escapees were Ren and Valkyrie."

"I haven't talked to them! And I haven't even _seen_ Rose since the night you last came in here, two years ago. She paid up front, I lent my men out for a job and none of them came back. Simple as."

"So where did they go?" Merc lent in, curious.

"What kind of stupid question is that? They never came back! Since I guess they failed her, my best guess is they spent the night at the bottom of Vale Harbor."

"Yeah, but what did she want them for?"

"I already told you everything I know! Ruby Rose hired my boys, and I guess she wasn't happy with them. Heh, I know the feeling. I supose she's just not as forgiving. There, got everything you needed?"

"Well, I got everything you had to say. Hopefully the rest of the team is having better luck."

"Good luck kid... Oh, and please don't come back."

As Merc walked out, he fired off a text. [No solid leads. But I at least got a name for your Woman in Red; We're looking for a Ms Ruby Rose.]

* * *

Roman sighed into the handset. "Is there no way you could sneak past? He's the most solid lead we have. I'm telling you, he knows something. I can feel it."

"I'll see what I can do. But no promises."

"Ask him about the book. He seemed very intent on getting it back."

"Ok. But first, the Guard."

"You have a plan then?"

"Kinda, talk later." Emerald sighed, snapped her scroll shut and walked forward, her steps controlled and calm.

* * *

For a split second, the night guard would swear he saw a young girl with a pair of guns strapped to her back. But that image was quickly replaced by a woman in a nurse's uniform.

"Sorry, I forgot my card. Could you..." She motioned to the door sheepishly, "I need to check the patients vitals, doctor's orders."

He nodded, and hit the door release for 275 on his desk. He remembered now, this was that new recruit. He couldn't quite recall her name or when she started, but it'd come to him later.

The door closed with a click and the guard went back to his copy of Playdust Magazine.

* * *

Tukson Belladonna sat up in bed as the green haired girl entered his room and locked the door.

"Who are you?" He went to lunge forward, but a tube feeding into his arm held him back. "What do you want?"

"Information, mostly. And maybe we can be of assistance to you as well." Her red eyes flashed in the night. She drew out a scroll and set it on the nightstand beside his bed. A Ginger haired boy appeared on the screen, smirking.

"Hello Tukson." The figure waved. "My name is Roman. I have a few questions, and I would like you to answer them. First and foremost, one so we can help you; Which book were you so desperate to retrieve?"

"What do you mean, help me? What do you want?" The panther faunus frowned.

Romans smile widened. "Well, Tukson, it's rather simple; I scratch your back, you scratch mine. Or, more accurately, I get you your book... and you tell me everything I want to know."

"No deal, I can collect it when I get back. Why would I need you?"

"You seemed to feel differently earlier... Perhaps you where afraid someone else who knows may come looking. Perhaps a certain Woman in Red?" Roman chuckled as Tukson's face flashed with worry for a split second. "Ah. So we're looking for a copy of the book she stole... _Third Crusade_ , right? Hey, Neo! It's _Third Crusade_."

Tukson sighed. "You won't find it, Roman."

"Oh? And why's that?"

"Maybe because she took every copy?" The faunus asked, deadpan.

Roman's smirk flickered and for a second Tukson saw the jade fire in his eyes. "Do not test me Tukson. I know there's at least one copy safe somewhere in your shop. Now, I'm going to ask as simply as I can; Where. Is. _The Book?_ "

* * *

The crow swooped by the tower of twisting purple and black stone, gliding through an open window and perching on one arm of a throne of tarnished gears. A raven was seated on the other arm. Four other figures took their seats either side of a long table. The council waited patiently in silence for their leader to take his own.


End file.
